Dangerous Consequences
by Poppycat123
Summary: Will and Emma are engaged, but Matt has been released early. Will their Christmas wedding go ahead? Hope you all like this story! Merry christmas to you all! Merry Christmas to Rhian, My bebo Twinnie! AKA myworldaroundme
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Consequences

'Emma, I have some bad news. They released Matt early.' Gina said.

Emma was pale and shocked looking, reminding Gina slightly of Smithy.

Emma walked out of Gina's office. A single tear ran down her cheek as she set off to look for her fiancé, Will.

Finally she found him in the confiscated property room, having been given the job of tidying up along with Emma.

'Emma? What's wrong?' Will said upon seeing Emma's tear stained face.

'Will, they released Matt early.' Emma said, bursting in to a wave of fresh tears. Will pulled her in to a hug and held her while she cried in to his shirt.

Eventually Emma stopped crying and moved away from Will.

'Em! Look what you've done to my shirt!' Will said jokily, making Emma smile.

They got on with the job of sorting out the mess left from the rest of the station's slap dash approach to tidying up.

Then both Will and Emma's radios crackled in to life.

'All units this is Inspector Gold. Merry Christmas!' Gina said down the radio.

Will then came across a pile of DVDs and while sorting them, slipped and ended up covered by DVDs.

Emma stood and laughed as Will got up, rather red faced.

He walked towards her and planted a kiss on Emma to stop her giggling.

Then they both proceeded to fall over as Emma Slipped and Pulled Will down with her. They ended up on the floor in a in a heap, giggling their heads off!


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Consequences Chapter 2

Matt stood outside the prison. He breathed in the fresh air. It was good to be out. The first thing he would do would to win Emma back from the useless twat Will Fletcher.

Will and Emma were at home. It was two hours after their shifts had ended. Just as they had started eating their tea, something came through the letter box.

Emma went and picked it up. It was for Will. She walked back in to the living room, handing the letter to Will as she sat down.

Will opened the letter. It said

**Dear Will,**

**I'm going to get my revenge and when I do, you are going to be 6 feet under in the local cemetery. I'm going to get Emma back even if that means killing you Will Fletcher. Emma's mine.**

**Lots of Love Matt**

'Emma, you should read this. It's from Matt.' Will said his shock evident.

'Oh My God Will!' Emma said. Will drew her in to a hug and she grabbed hold of him tightly as if she was never going to let go.

A few days later …

Will was walking to work. He had this feeling he was being watched. A minute later his feeling proved to be correct.

'Hello Will.'

Will turned round. It was Matt.

'Matt?' Will said, knowing that Matt wasn't paying a social visit.

Will started to back away. Matt had a baseball bat and looked like he wasn't afraid to make Will suffer with it.

Will's back came in to contact with a wall. He had nowhere else to go. Matt pulled him away from the wall. He swung the bat.

Will fell to the floor, unconscious. Matt laughed.

Pulling Will along the ground, Matt walked back toward the car he'd parked in front of the alleyway Will had been walking through on his way to work.

After shoving Will in the boot, Matt drove off; unaware Emma had seen the whole thing from her bedroom window across the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Kat Priestly for Reviewing!**

Dangerous Consequences Chapter 3

Emma quickly phoned Mickey Webb up. She knew he was slaving away in CID doing his paperwork and would be glad of a break.

'Mickey, its Emma.'

'Hi Emma, what's up?' Mickey asked.

'It's Will. I just saw him being abducted by Matt' Emma told him, breaking down in to floods of tears.

'Emma come down to the station. Then tell me exactly what you saw and I'll start investigating.' Mickey said before hanging up.

Mickey walked over to the DI's office. Neil was sat in the corner trying to do his work while Sam was sat on Phil's lap kissing him at the other side of the room.

Ignoring Sam and Phil, Mickey went over to Neil.

'Neil, you know Matt Hinckley was released a couple of days a go? Well he abducted P.C Will Fletcher about ten minutes ago. P.C Emma Keane saw it all.' Mickey told Neil.

'Mickey, go and tell Sgt Smith. Then the pair of you can lead the investigation.' Neil said

'Oh Mickey' Neil added as Mickey was leaving the room. 'Tell those two to get a room!' gesturing towards Sam and Phil who were still kissing.

'Oy you two! Neil says 'get a room will ya!'' Mickey said with a laugh.

By this time Emma was stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to CID.

Mickey came down the stairs and lead Emma through to the sergeant's office and on the way grabbed Smithy from the canteen.

'Emma tell us what you saw' Mickey said after explaining the situation to Smithy.

'Well. Will was walking down this alleyway and this car pulled up. Matt got out. He had a baseball bat and he hit Will with it. Will fell to the ground and Matt dragged him to the car and shoved Will in to the boot. Then Matt got in to the car and drove off.' Emma said

'Did you see the registration number?' Smithy asked

'Yeah I did' Emma said. 'It was YBX0 6CB'

Smithy noted it down. The search for Will began.

Meanwhile ….

Slowly Will's eyes focused. His head ached from the blow to the head he'd taken.

He saw Matt stood over Him. Will's vision swam and he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Consequences Chapter 4 

Emma was worried. She was staring at a photo of her and Will that Will had taken when they were curled up on her bed. They were both smiling.

Emma wiped a tear from her face. She got up and answered the phone, which had started ringing a couple of minutes ago.

'Emma, its Mickey.'

'Mickey! What's happened?' Emma asked 'have you got news on Will?'

'Emma, we've had a sighting of Matt's car. It was headed towards the station!' Mickey said.

'Mickey, I'm coming down to the station.' Emma said, before hanging up.

Down at the station ……

'Will, wake up!' Matt yelled.

Slowly, Will came to. He was lying in Sun Hill police station's car park.

Emma rushed in to the car park

His eyes lit up when he saw her. He got up but Matt put a gun to his temple and dragged him in to the station. Emma followed.

Smithy, Gina, Mickey and Sally were all in the foyer at the time.

'Emma, come with me or I shoot lover boy here.' Matt said

'All right. I'll come with you.' Emma said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Emma don't!' Will yelled as he was pushed by Matt in to Mickey and the others.

'Goodbye Will.' Emma said tearfully as Matt lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Consequences Chapter 5

'Will are you ok?' Mickey asked

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why is everyone so concerned about me when Matt has Emma?' Will almost yelled.

Meanwhile…

'Matt, where are you taking me?' Emma screamed at Matt

'I'm taking you home. You are my wife and we are going home.' Matt said with a hint of hysteria in his voice.

Matt stopped the car outside the house he and Emma used to share.

Matt got out and forced Emma out with a motion of his gun.

Emma got out and was marched inside.

'Matt, I'm not your wife. Our divorce was finalised 2 months a go. I'm engaged to Will.' Emma said as she was marched in to the living room.

Matt said nothing. Emma started to move away from Matt. He looked angry.

Matt picked up a vodka bottle. Emma backed in to the wall. She kicked Matt in the balls and tried to get out of the room.

Matt came up behind Emma and brought the bottle down on Emma's head. She fell to the floor. Matt walked over to the sofa and sat down. He switched on the TV and started to drink from a fresh bottle of vodka.

Back at the station …..

'Smithy, I think I know where Matt and Emma might be!' Will said

'Will, where might they be?' Smithy asked

'At Matt's house. When he had me locked up in a basement somewhere, he started talking to himself and I heard him say something about his house and keeping someone there' Will said

'Right. Will, get in your uniform and we'll go over there with Sgt Stone.' Smithy said before rushing off to tell Callum Stone he was going with them.

Ten minutes later …..

BANG! Smithy forced the door open.

Will rushed inside along with Callum who checked the upstairs.

'Smithy, Callum! In here!' Will yelled

Emma was lying on the floor and Matt was in a drunken stupor on the sofa.

Smithy called for an ambulance.

Will knelt next to Emma while Smithy and Callum forced a drunk and abusive Matt in to the back of the area car.

The ambulance arrived and Emma was taken of the hospital. Will was with her.

Will was still with Emma when she came round. He'd nodded off with his head on her stomach.

'Will?' She said quietly. Will jolted awake.

'Emma! He said. He pulled her in to a hug.

'I love you Emma Keane.' Will said a little while later when he was driving Emma home.

'I love you Will Fletcher.' Emma said.

2 weeks later it was Matt's Court appearance.

Matt was stood with two prison warders. Emma wrapped an arm round Will's waist and Will did the same to Emma when they saw him.

It was time to go in to the court room.

The judge started reading out the charges and asking Matt his plea for each.

'Matthew Hinckley, do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charge of Kidnap?' The judge asked Matt

'Guilty, your honour.' Matt said in a cool and calm tone of voice that slightly unnerved the jury and anyone else listening.

'Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charge of Assault?' the judge asked and once again Matt replied in that unnerving tone of voice

'Guilty, your honour.'

It took just twenty minutes for the jury to decide on a verdict.

'For the charge of kidnap your verdict please' the judge asked

'We find Matthew Hinckley guilty your honour.'

'For the charge of assault your verdict please' the judge asked

'We find Matthew Hinckley guilty of both charges your honour'

The judge sentenced Matt.

'Matthew Hinckley I sentence you to eight months in Longmarsh prison.'


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous consequences Chapter 6

it was Will and Emma's wedding day. It appeared that the entire Sun Hill police force had turned up in their best clothes for the wedding when even Superintendent Heaton turned up with his wife and daughter. DCI Frank Keane gave his daughter away and the wedding went well.

'you may kiss the bride' the priest said with a smile at the happy couple stood in front of him.

Will lifted Emma's vale and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

The End

_**That's it for this story, don't know what i'm doing next, proberly another Smithy fic or a Mickey fic. thanks to all who've reviewed! **_


End file.
